


cut my heart open, fill it with fern seeds

by LilibethSonar



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilibethSonar/pseuds/LilibethSonar
Summary: When Hux stabs him in the back, at last, he does so literally. The monomolecular dagger cuts through the reinforced material of Kylo’s tunic, through his skin and muscles and sinew.Knife. Butter.





	cut my heart open, fill it with fern seeds

**Author's Note:**

> It's one of my theories for their reunion, though I don't think the real thing will be so Dramatic. :D  
> Rated M for bloody parts, though it's nothing too explicit.
> 
> Thanks to rissanox from tumblr for poking at the text. Mistakes that are still here are my own.

When Hux stabs him in the back, at last, he does so literally. The monomolecular dagger cuts through the reinforced material of Kylo’s tunic, through his skin and muscles and sinew.

Knife. Butter.

It’s a mere sting —until Kylo’s body catches up with the fact that it’s bleeding out. Rapidly.

He blasts Hux and his Stormtroopers away, the Force leaving a shallow crater where they stood. Hidden by a cloud of dust, Kylo makes his way to the  _ Silencer _ , out of atmosphere and into hyperspace, his ship’s sleek sides scorched by laser beams.

His vision blurs. Kylo is no stranger to holding his organs in place with his mind — Starkiller, bowcaster, forest — but,  _ kriff _ , Hux knew what he was doing. Several random jumps later, Kylo crash-lands in another forest. What planet is it he has no idea, being led there by the Force.

The _Silencer_ plowed a wide trench through the trees, maiming young trunks caught in its trajectory, and is fuming, barfing black smoke into blackened fog. Kylo falls out of the ship and stumbles away as quickly as he can without barfing blood.

The fog is thick. He drags his feet through it until a root grabs his boot and sends him rolling down a slope like too big, too heavy a rag doll.

A ravine overgrown with ferns.

He is dying, he knows. It’s cold.

Then there’s a hum of a lightsaber,  _ the _ lightsaber. She fixed it, it seems. Rey appears at the top of the ravine, slashing wildly at the fog. So  _ this _ is the Force’s plan? For him to die not on an unremarkable military base, in the dust, but at  _ her _ feet, stricken down by his legacy?

Fitting. He can live with that.

Rey sees him, and Kylo reaches for his own saber. He does it out of respect for her as a warrior; to fight, he has neither the desire nor strength. His saber isn’t on his belt. Lost.

He drops his hand, and Rey drops on her knees beside his prone body. Where did her saber go?

“I’m here!” she shouts over her shoulder at the top of her lungs. “Hurry up,  _ please! _ ”

“I’m here, Ben, I’m here,” Rey says quieter, says to him, cradling his head in her arms, and her palms smell of grass and wet soil.

The ground beneath them is wet with his blood. Ben doesn’t want to die.

*

He awakes to steady beeping of medical equipment. The room around him, however, is not a hospital ward or a ship’s med bay. It’s elegant and peaceful, and there’s a wookie, drowsing in a chair near the bed.

“Chewie?” Ben rasps. The pitiful sound is enough to startle the wookie from his slumber.

Chewie roars.

Starkiller. Bowcaster. Han.

“I’m sorry,” Ben whispers as tears trickle between his screwed-up eyelids, “I’m sorry.”

He fully expects the wookie to rip his stupid head off but Chewie doesn’t share the sentiment. Instead, he pats Ben’s greasy hair and leaves the room, opening the door wider on his way out to let Rey in. Carefully, the wookie closes the door behind her because she can’t be bothered with it, rushing to the bed.

… Rey is lying on his chest, smelling of the color green. Ben nuzzles the crown of her head.

Did he die?

“How did you know where to find me?” she asks, the words pouring into the hollow between his collar bones.

“I… didn’t. The Force led me here — wherever ‘here’ is. How did  _ you _ know?”

“I felt your presence when you made planetfall. And I felt that you were hurt, so I… jumped in the  _ Falcon _ .”

“… why?”

Rey lifts her head and contemplates him for a long moment. Then she cups his cheek with one hand, thumb grazing his chapped lips.

“You’re not alone, Ben,” she says before pressing a chaste kiss to the edge of his papery gown. It’s hard for him to move but he tangles his fingers in her hair and pulls her closer until their lips meet.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments! ;)


End file.
